1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rake, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rake for use by an individual as a golf training aid.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of golf is enjoyed by a growing number of people. Golfers continuously strive to develop and maintain a successful golf swing. Golf training aids are frequently employed for the purpose of developing hand and arm muscle strength and memory. The training aids attempt to promote correct golf posture and stance, as well as the proper swing arc.
While many useful golf training aids exist which improve a golfer's playing technique, the golfer is precluded from engaging in other activities while playing golf or implementing a golf training aid. Unfortunately, the avid golfer often encounters house-hold responsibilities, such as ordinary yard work, which interfere with golf play and practice time.
Many yard implements, such as ordinary utility rakes, exist which the golfer may employ for such yard work. However, these rakes are not suited for use as golf training aids since they are not properly shaped to promote correct golf technique. Therefore, while the golfer may attempt to utilize such implements as mock golf clubs, the golfer realizes no golf training value from their use beyond the yard work they are designed to perform.
To this end, a need exists for a rake for use as a golf training aid by an individual engaged in ordinary yard work. It is to such a device that the present invention is directed.